Inwazja 2.0 cz. 17
Była przytomna, chociaż oczy miała skrzętnie zamknięte. Czuła ogromny ból- była poobijana, z wielu miejsc na jej ciele leciała krew i mimo że wróciła do swej normalnej formy, czuła brak części rogu. Yin w sytuacji zagrożenia przejęła nad nią kontrolę i najwyraźniej nieźle dała popalić. Insanity mogła to stwierdzić nie tylko po tym że jeszcze żyła, ale również dlatego że czuła gruz pod stopami i niesamowity gorąc dookoła. Otworzyła powoli zmęczone oczy i jej serce od razu zaczęło bić szybciej. Biblioteka płonęła! Całe piętra stanęły w ogniu a magiczne księgi, zbiory starożytnej, magicznej wiedzy, zamieniały się w proch. Płomienie były tak wszechobecne, że dzieliło je od Insanity jedynie kilka metrów. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła jak bardzo się poci i poczuła, jak ciężko jej się oddycha. W impulsie paniki stanęła na równe nogi, tylko po to by runąć z impetem na podłogę. Nie miała siły nawet stanąć! Dziewczyna zaczęła ciężej oddychać w miarę jak płomienie się do niej zbliżały. Tyle przeszła, tyle nadal było przed nią- nie chciała umierać! Chciała żyć, nieważne co by się miało stać. - R...ratunku.- wyszeptała przez bolące gardło Insanity. Wtem poczuła czyjąś obecność. Dziwną, ponadczasową i ponadwymiarową- nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie czuła. Dziewczyna podniosła zmęczony wzrok i spojrzała przed siebie. Jedna z leżących na ziemi ksiąg samoistnie uniosła się w powietrzu. Insanity przyjrzała się dokładniej. Księga była kolorystycznie podzielona- po prawej dominowały kolory czerwony i zgniło zielony a po lewej fioletowy i ciemno niebieski. Na samym środku zaś było coś w rodzaju pieczęci- był to czarny znak ośmioramiennej gwiazdy. Dziewczyna wyczuła w księdze jakąś obecność. Potężną, manifestującą się tuż przed nią. Chciała do niej sięgnąć, posiąść ją i ocalić się od zbliżającej się śmierci. - Khorne, Nurgle, Slaanesh, Tzeentch.- powiedziały setki głosów wydobywających się naraz z księgi. Insanity zmusiła się żeby podnieść rękę i spróbować sięgnąć tajemniczej księgi. Nim jednak zdołała to zrobić, ktoś ją uprzedził- szybkim ruchem jakaś smukła, kobieca dłoń złapała księgę w rękę, po czym niewiele się zastanawiając, wrzuciła ją do ognia. - NIEEEE!!!- krzyczały głosy z księgi.- K#####RWA NIE!! JEZU RATUJ!!! Insanity nie mając już nawet sił na utrzymywanie dłoni w powietrzu zaczęła ją powoli opuszczać. W tym momencie ta sama ręka która wyrzuciła księge do ognia złapała ją i uniosła. Dziewczyna z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła jak unosi ją jej przeciwniczka. Experienta była cała poobijana, miejscami jej skóra była przypalona i było po niej widać, że również jest wykończona. Wzięła jednak swoją przeciwniczkę na ręce i otuliła, niczym matka bezbronne dziecko. - Ex...perienta?- spytała zaskoczona Insanity. Kobieta- wąż uśmiechnęła się, po czym z trudem zamachnęła się swoim poranionym ogonem i uderzyła nim w podłoże. Podłoga natychmiast się zapadła, a dziewczyny z hukiem wpadły do tuneli pod Biblioteką. Gdy Insanity była już na zewnątrz, przetarła oczy ze zdumienia. Nie tylko Biblioteka się paliła- CreepyForest też! Co prawda Experienta zabrała je w realtywnie bezpieczne miejsce, ale w krajobrazie ciągnącym się od budowli do CreepyTown dominowały gigantyczne, spalające wszystko na swojej drodze płomienie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na to z podziwem- Yin potrafiła doj#bać. Experienta schyliła się z trudem i delikatnie położyła Insanity w cieniu niepalącego się drzewa. Chwilę potem sama padła z hukiem na ziemię. - Wążu!- niemal zaakrzyknęła Insanity, próbując się podnieść. - Tylko się nie zesraj mała.- powiedziała spokojnym głosem poobijana Naga, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.- Żyję. Insanity odetchnęła z ulgą i oparła się o pień drzewa. Porozrzucane fragmenty pamięci, migoczące obrazy walki jaką prowadziła Yin, zaczęły docierać do jej głowy. Miała nieco pytań. - Dla...czego?- zdołała spytać dziewczyna. - Cholera wie.- odpowiedziała kobieta, wzdychając ciężko.- Nie lubię walczyć z dziećmi a szczególnie patrzeć jak giną. - Ale...wyg...rałaś.- powiedziała Ins. - Jaja sobie robisz?- spytała Experienta, uśmiechając się już nieco mniej. W tym momencie wskazała na sporej wielkości ranę na jej ogonie, z której nadal obficie lała się krew.- Wyj#bałaś mnie jak mnie Federacja nie wyj#bała. - Ale...- próbowała coś powiedzieć. - Bo co, bo normalnie z tobą gadam?- spytała kobieta-wąż- Nic wielkiego. Umiem udawać silniejszą niż jestem. W obozach jest to umiejętność która decyduje o życiu lub śmierci. Insanity chciała już zadać pytanie na temat rzeczonych obozów, gdy nagle przez jej głowę przemknęło niepokojące wspomnienie. Obraz kłów wbijanych jej w szyję. Trucizna. Groźba śmierci. Dziewczyna niemal instynktownie złapała się za miejsce ugryzienia, by stwierdzić że nadal są tam ślady zębów. - Trucizna...- wyszeptała Insanity. Experienta westchnęła ciężko. - Tu mnie masz mała.- powiedziała Naga.- Antidotum była moja krew. Nie martw się, jesteś bezpieczna. Dziewczyna westchnęła z ulgą. - Powiem nawet więcej.- dodała.- Mój jad nadal jest obecny w twoim ciele. Jeśli go przyswoisz i nauczysz się kontrolować, to będziesz miała niezły bonus w walce. Insanity uśmiechnęła się. Możliwość posiadania nowej mocy nawet w połowie nie dziwiła jej tak, jak fakt że miała przed sobą miłą osobę z Federacji. Kobieta-wąż jak na przedstawicielkę nacji rodem z najgorszych koszmarów hybrydy była kimś, komu Insanity zawdzięczała życie. Inna sprawa że to głównie przez Experiente było ono narażone... - C...co te...raz?- spytała z trudem Insanity, powoli zamykając oczy. - Nic wielkiego.- stwierdziła Naga.- Zawlecz mnie do Federacji. - CO?!- zakrzyknęła zaskoczona Ins. Nagle duża część zmęczenia znikła. - A co mamy robić?- spytała Experienta.- Czekać tutaj aż pożar nas dopadnie? Rusz dupę i ciągnij! Insanity wzdrygnęła się. Nie tylko dlatego że ostatni raz słyszała ten tekst przechodząc obok Vanilla Unicorn, ale również dlatego że nie było możliwości żeby spełniła prośbę swojej byłej przeciwniczki. Nie miała siły- z resztą, strach przed Federacją trzymał ją w odległości co najmniej kilku kilometrów od jej granic. - Ale...ale...- powiedziała dziewczyna, patrząc na Nagę wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaka. Experienta westchnęła ze zrezygnowania. - Spokojnie, odpocznę sobię i jakoś się doczłapię.- powiedziała kobieta-wąż, drapiąc się lekko po głowie. - A pożar?- spytała Insanity, przyglądając się prawdziwemu morzu ognia. Co prawda póki co nic nie wskazywało że płomienie wzrócą się w ich stronę, ale lepiej było dmuchać na zimne. - Daj spokój Puella, Ciocia Experienta cię ochroni.- powiedziała wyuczoną na pamięć formułkę Experienta. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Puella?- spytała Insanity. - K#rwa.- syknęła Naga.- Za dużo gadam. Ins uśmiechnęła się, po czym padła na ziemię i z niemałym wysiłkem doczłapała się do kobiety- węża, biorąc jej dłoń i kładąc sobie na głowie. - Ale wiesz...- zaczęła Insanity, uśmiechając się szczerze.- Ciocia Experienta brzmi całkiem nieźle. - Teraz obudziliście bestie!!- zakrzyknął wściekły Kaucturus, wyciągając Ręcznik Ostatecznego Zniszczenia i wymachując nim na wszystkie strony.- Jednak jeśli spróbujecie mi zagrozić, ukaże wam tajemną broń którą wybiłem niezliczone imperia! Wasieq i Lux niemal synchronicznie strzelili facepalma. - Pokazujesz nam te srajtaśmę pi#przony trzeci raz!- zakrzyknął Wasieq, uderzając się kilkukrotnie gołą dłonią w czoło.- Gdzie ten Pszemek? Bez niego to ostro wk#rwiające! - A po co Ci Przywódca?- spytała z podejrzliwością w głosie Lux. Kaucturus uśmiechnął się. Jego przeciwnicy przestali zwracać na niego uwagę, to była jego szansa. Szybko sięgnął do kieszeni by wyciągnąć swoją ostateczną broń. - A masz ty faszysto!!- wydarł się na całe gardło Kaucturus, wyciągając kartkę i stawiając ją przed oczami Łowców. Wasieq i Lux mimowolnie spojrzeli na kartkę. Był to wydrukowany plakat przedstawiający zniszczenie planety. Ktoś jednak nieudolnie dorysował obok ołówkiem Wasieq'a i podpisał "To jego wina!!1". - Spada na was Bomba Memowa!- zakrzyknął z nieskrywaną dumą w głosie Kaucturus. - Raczej rakowa...- powiedziała Lux, patrząc na Lfowskiego z zażenowaniem. Skąd ktoś taki wziął się w jednostce bojowej Federacji? - To jest ten poziom spi#rdolenia umysłowego po którym zaczynam wątpić w pule genetyczną ludzkości k#rwa.- dodał Wasieq. - Ha! Widzę że jesteście pod wrażeniem!- duma w głosie nie odstępowała Kaucturusa nawet na krok. - No właśnie nie.- powiedziała z rezygnacją w głosie Lux. - Idź w p#zdu, błagam.- dopowiedział Wasieq. - Widzę że jest wam do śmiechu.- powiedział Kaucturus, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.- Zaraz będzie wam jeszcze bardziej! Wiecie z czego będziecie się śmiać? - Z twojego upośledzenia?- spytał Wasieq. Kaucturus ścisnął mocniej Ręcznik i zamachnął się. Jego celem była Lux- na Wasieqa trzeba było zostawić coś mocniejszego, jak np. jego testy z przedszkola. Towarzyszka homofobicznego i homogenizowanego Łowcy była jednak łatwym celem. Był pewien że to zadzaiała- w końcu przez ten ruch stracił brata! Wystarczyło się zamachnąć i... Na zamachnięciu się skończyło. Lux jednym, szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła pistolet i strzeliła Kaucturusowi w piszczel. Kula idealnie przeszła przez jego skórę i kość, by potem wylecieć i pozostawić nogę Lfowskiego praktycznie zniszczoną. Kaucturus wypuścił broń z ręki, padł na ziemię i zaczął się kulić z bólu. - Nareszcie.- powiedział z uznaniem Wasieq. - JAKIM HITLERSYNEM TRZEBA BYĆ ŻEBY STRZELAĆ W PISZCZEL?!- zakrzyknął Kaucturus, próbując zatamować krwawienie gołymi rękami. Jakby nie miał niczego lepszego... - Mną.- powiedziała Lux, po czym strzeliła w kolejny. Lfowski zakrzyknął jeszcze głośniej. - Dobra, wracamy w krzaki.- stwierdził Wasieq, odwracając się plecami do Kaucturusa. - Brzmi zbyt dwuznacznie.- powiedziała Lux, chowając broń. - Idziemy się k#rwić w krzakach.- poprawił się Łowca. - Też chcesz oberwać?!- zakrzyknęła Lux. - TROLLE!!- jęczał leżący na ziemi Lfowski.- MIANUJE WAS TROLLAMI!! PI#PRZONYMI BRUDNYMI, ŚMIERDZĄCYMI TROLLAMI! Gdy Lux i Wasieq zniknęli za horyzontem, Kaucturs leżał skulony, będąc pod wrażeniem własnego, ciętego języka. Bolało go strasznie ale pocieszał się myślą że wcale go nie boli. - Cholerne trolle.- syknął Kaucturus, trzymając się za przestrzelone piszczele. Wtedy Lfowski poczuł jakby coś zasłoniło Słońce- miejsce w którym leżał przykrył czyiś masywny cień. Kaucturus podniósł wzrok i zobaczył że stoi nad nim jakiś stwór. Wielki na ponad 3 metry stwór o grubej, brązowej skórze, krzywych zębach i grubym, długim nosie. Mówiąc prościej: Troll. - Chyba objął mnie Srexus.- powiedział Kaucturus, na chwilę przed tym jak niespodziewany gość złapał go w swoje masywne łapy i rzucił wysoko w powietrze. - Trzęś tym mała!- krzyczał cieńkim głosem krasnoludek, który wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami któryś tydzień z rzedu siedział w burdelu. Krasnoludków nawet nie zdziwiło to że byli jedynymi klientami w Vanilla Unicorn, tym bardziej ich uwagi nie przykuwały okazjonalne wybuchy w miasteczku czy krzyki pomordowanych. Jedyne co mieli przed oczami to "walory" tańczącej przed nimi striptizerki. Jednak w końcu i to musiało się skończyć. Nagle usłyszeli jakiś kobiecy krzyk a po kilku chwilach w dach burdelu coś uderzyło. Cokolwiek to było, zdołało się przebić i z hukiem spaść na scenę, centralnie pomiędzy napalone krasnale a zaskoczoną striptizerkę. Krasnoludki spojrzały na scenę z zaskoczeniem. Leżał tam nieprzytomny, poobijany Kaucturus Lfowski, osoba którą pamiętały z czasów pracy w Federacji. Często oskarżał je o kradzież jego pomysłów- mimo wielokrotnych tłumaczeń że rzeczy takie jak telewizory czy radia wymyślono przed jego narodzinami. Poza tym często wyzywał je od ksenofobów. Nadszedł czas zemsty. - Zbyszek.- powiedział wysokim głosikiem jeden z krasnoludków. Po chwili jeden z malutkich nieludzi siedzących przy barze złapał pustą butelkę po wódce i rozbił ją na barku. Potem trzymając ją w charakterze oręża, wraz z towarzyszami zaszarżował na nieprzytomnego Kaucturusa. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures